Tensión Sexual
by Nocturnals
Summary: Ella emitió una risa ruidosa y él la apretó en un abrazo. Winry se estiró, apresada, y besó el inicio de su mandíbula y Edward dispuso una guerra de besos donde la piel femenina era trinchera.
1. Chapter 1

**Tensión Sexual **

* * *

_FMA no es mío._

* * *

Winry observo, abrumada, una pieza de automail especialmente complicada. La noche anterior se había desplomado sobre la cama exhausta dejando todo su trabajo en el taller. Se arrepentía profundamente de en su cansancio de no haber arreglado un poco el desastre que era su taller. Suspiró con molestia. No lograba recordar donde había colocado las tuercas específicas para dicho automail. Era, desde su punto de vista como mecánica, toda una obra de arte.

Y era para Edward.

La muchacha se irguió sobre su silla, controlando los planos que estaba extendidos sobre el escritorio personal, y la pierna metálica. Ya había ajustado el tamaño, grosor y peso del metal, las conexiones nerviosas ya estaban listas para ser conectadas y, claro, había acelerado la capacidad de reacción. Esa maravilla era el producto de casi dos meses y medio de trabajo. Estaba metida en su cabeza la idea de hacer un automail mejor. Y bueno, Edward era su conejillo de indias en ese aspecto, mentía. La verdad era que sólo quería que él estuviera tan cerca como pudiera mediar ella de un miembro perfecto.

Entonces, en un arrebato memorial, recordó dónde había dejado las tuercas finales para acabar el ensamblado. Buscó, pues, entre las cajas agolpadas en una repisa. Allí las encontró, con un gritito de felicidad. Luego se sentó frente al automail y procedió con los últimos detalles. Era su creación más hermosa, más perfecta, y ella estaba plenamente orgullosa. Su abuela la había felicitado, dichosa por la creación de su nieta.

—¡Ed!¡El automail está listo!— Canturreó ella, tomando cuidadosamente dicha pieza.

Edward apareció en su campo visual cuando ella ya se encaminaba hacia la habitación común donde realizaban las conexiones. La peor parte era esa, cuando ella observaba el rostro de dolor del Elric cuando ella conectaba las terminaciones nerviosas. Edward no hacía mucho escándalo sobre el tema. La única vez que ella le preguntó por el tema, el joven le había respondido que era un pequeño precio a pagar por poder erguirse sobre sus pies.

Ella pensaba que en verdad, todo eso con el tiempo se había vuelto una rutina. Pero no era así, cada vez que Ed miraba su automail veía un poco de su pasado y sus errores. Y a ella, había murmurado una vez.

—Parece resistente. — Admiró él.

—Lo es, aunque espero que no lo destruyas — Le advirtió, tomando su lugar.

Entonces Edward se sentó en la cama que siempre usaban para eso. Normalmente Pinako daba vueltas alrededor de ellos, controlando el proceso, pero la anciana estaba haciendo una visita a domicilio de emergencia y confiaba en su nieta más que suficiente para un trabajo "relativamente simple".

—Tú no lloras, ni gimoteas… ni siquiera sollozas. — Marcó ella el hecho.

—Llore un poco la primera vez. — Admitió él, avergonzado. — Pero ustedes no me vieron.

Winry procuró no observar a Edward alargando la revisión última y minuciosa del nuevo automail que conectaría. No quería incomodar más al joven, observándolo en una confesión íntima como esa.

Mientras ella revisaba concienzudamente su creación Edward no pudo evitar dejar sus ojos vagar por el cuerpo de su mecánico. Se preguntó si todos sus clientes tendrían la misma perspectiva, tan voluptuosa, como él mismo. Y luego se molesto por su conducta, apenado.

¿Qué hacía él mirándola de esa forma tan sucia? Bien, ella andaba por la vida con un top negro que no hacía otra cosa que marcar sus pechos de forma más que innecesaria, pero tampoco tendría que abusar de la vista. ¡Y qué vista!

Entonces una cosa llevo a la otra. Y sus ojos se concentraron en sus pechos, el movimiento sensual de los mismos cuando ella levantaba sus brazos, la estrecha cintura y la respiración. Edward sintió su sangre fluir a un ritmo veloz. Winry le dio la espalda y se inclinó para tomar una de sus herramientas de la mesa. Edward, cocinado en su propia testosterona, trago en seco cuando el trasero de Winry entró en el juego.

El apartó la cara, caliente, y reconoció los primeros síntomas de algo sumamente vergonzoso. Pero ella ignoraba el enorme esfuerzo que él estaba haciendo para no mirarla, fallando en el intento. Maldijo que su novia fuera tan… curvilínea. Sí, eso.

Entonces Winry se volvió hacia él sonriente y levanto la botamanga del pantalón dejando ver el tobillo mecánico, observando un par de detalles y comparándolos con los de la pieza nueva. Edward, como hombre indiscutido que era, deslizo su visión ante el generoso escote de ella. Podía ver su ropa interior, su sostén, de color blanco grisáceo. ¡Que alguien lo matara!

—Ed, desvístete. — Le ordeno y ante la curiosa mirada de Winry, Edward dio un respingo, girándose en la cama de modo que le daba la espalda.

—Dame un minuto. — Pidió.

—¿Ah?

— Hidrógeno, helio, litio, berilio, boro, carbono, nitrógeno…— Murmuraba él, enumerando los elementos químicos en base a sus números atómicos.

"No pienses en sus pechos, no pienses en sus pechos, por más generosos, redondos y bonitos que sean. No pienses en su trasero, no lo hagas, no importa cuán paradito esté. Ni hablar de sus piernas, aleja tus pensamientos de ellas… aunque sean firmes y totalmente hermosas… ¡Mierda! … De nuevo, Hidrogeno, Helio, Litio…"

Winry observo, patidifusa, como él sacudía su cabeza, y empezaba una y otra vez un listado que no parecía poder acabar. ¿Por qué no podía tener un novio normal? ¡No, a ella tenía que gustarle el fanático de la alquimia!

La muchacha esperó, pacientemente, cuatro minutos antes de comenzar a perder su de por sí escasa paciencia. Ella tenía montones de cosas para hacer. Muchísimas. Lavar los pisos, cocinar la cena, planchar la ropa, terminar unos planos, hacer las compras…

—¡Edward, maldición, quítate la ropa! — Winry no reparó en lo parecido que sonaba a una violadora en potencia. —¡Vamos, pantalones fuera!

Y mientras gritaba, atravesó la cama de un salto y de un tirón desprendió el cinturón que Edward usaba y bajó la cremallera de sus pantalones. Edward se apartó como si el tacto de ella le quemara. Winry estaba demasiado enojada con él, sobre todo por ignorarla ese rato y hacerla esperar sabiendo de su temperamento impaciente, como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo con él. Hasta que logró tirarlo de un empujón a la cama, como toda una violadora, y arrancarle los pantalones.

"¡Oh!" Pensó, con los colores subiéndosele a la cara.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

—Yo… Win…— Balbuceo él, avergonzado como nunca en toda su vida.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incluso más apenada que él.

—Lo… lo siento— Dijo, dándose cuenta de que ella era el problema allí. — Lo dejemos para mañana… cuando esté la abuela.

Más bien, era su ropa, o la falta de la misma.

Y luego ella huyó, dejando a Edward Elric con un problema del cual ocuparse entre sus piernas.

Ese fue el primer encuentro de tensión sexual pleno entre ellos, donde ambos tomaron real conciencia de qué estaba pasando allí. Y Winry comenzó a usar el overol como debía, cubriéndola, a partir de ese día.

* * *

Tenía esté fic escrito hace como dos meses, o algo así, y había perdido el pendrive donde estaba. Son sólo cuatro capítulos y un epílogo. Mientras me mudaba apareció de la nada mi pequeño pendrive negro que yo daba por perdido para siempre. Y por eso esto esta acá. Hay otros pocos fics dentro de la memoria, pero no los acabé y esté necesita algo de trabajo pero estoy en eso.

Ojalá les guste.

Este fic lo hice como… digamos, los pasos y encuentros de Edward y Winry, porque ninguno de los dos es demasiado de lo físico. Además, Edward es como… tímido. Este fic está ambientado luego del final del manga o del Brotherhood. Para explicarlo, hay dos capítulos, esté y uno más, ambientado en los dos años que compartieron Ed y Al con los Rockbell antes de ir a sus viajes. Los otros dos son luego de la propuesta de matrimonio, ya regresando del sus viajes. Y el epilogo es como un cierre.

Un beso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tensión Sexual**

* * *

_FMA no es mío._

* * *

A penas faltaban dos escasas semanas para que él se fuera, pensó Winry, mientras despedía con la mano a Alphonse quién subido al tren les sonreía de oreja a oreja. Alphonse estaba feliz, claro, él iría a Xing y allí lo esperaban conocimientos por asimilar. Y él estaba hambriento de ellos. La muchacha rubia espero unos pocos segundos luego de que el tren desapareciera de su vista para observar al Elric restante a su lado.

Edward también sonreía, por la buena fortuna de su hermano menor. Él estaba seguro de que Alphonse encontraría algo útil para sus objetivos.

Cuando él volvió su vista hasta Winry, ella le sonreía desde su lugar con una mueca un poco triste. Ella siempre sentía un gran vacío en su estomago cada vez que ellos partían, aunque esa era la primera vez que lo hicieran por separado. Edward se iría en dos semanas, poco menos. Y ella quería encadenarlo a la pequeña casa amarilla para retenerlo en la seguridad del hogar. Pero no lo haría porque no era tan egoísta y porque sabía que eso no lo haría feliz. Además, pensó, él siempre volvía a casa. No. Edward siempre volvía a ella.

Pero eso no quería decir que no sintiera esa gran ansiedad que precedía a las despedidas, mucho más entonces que sabía que Ed no tenía alquimia con la cual luchar. La joven apretó sus puños hundidos en los pliegues de su falda. Edward notició eso con una pequeña burla muda. Ella suspiró, consumida por la familiaridad entre ambos. Entonces él hizo algo poco común, poniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros y girándolos a ambos para volver a la casa que los aguardaba.

Sólo que él no quitó su brazo de sus hombros, y ella se aproximó a él usando el hueco que la cobijaba contra su pecho. Edward no solía hacer esa clase de cosas en público, donde la gente del pueblo podía verlos. Normalmente él tenía esos pocos gestos con ella entre cuatro paredes, a salvo de miradas que pudieran apenarlos y donde tuviera la confianza para hacerlo. Aunque era sólo un abrazo, se recordó, y ellos habían llegado a un buen poco más que eso.

—Oye, Ed…— Inició ella, dubitativa.

Edward emitió un breve sonido que le indicaba que la oía aunque no volviera su mirada a ella.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se irán, es decir, tú y Alphonse? —Soltó finalmente.

Él pareció meditarlo antes de responder que honestamente no lo sabía, que dependería de si obtenían o no información, y de si está les servía o no. Ella tomó eso como un disimulado "mucho tiempo." ¿Cuánto tiempo los había esperado ya? ¿Qué significaban uno o dos años más?

Winry observó el camino, había unas pocas casas esparcidas y como el día era especialmente cálido la mayoría de la gente estaba fuera en sus patios disfrutando del clima. Ella no pudo evitar mirar a las que, en algún momento, habían sido compañeras suyas de la escuela y ahora tenían sus propias vidas. Y algunas de ellas, familia. Ella volvió su camino al frente.

Se recordó que ella nunca había sido como ellas, ni siquiera cuando era niña, y tampoco quería serlo. ¿De qué serviría para ella casarse tan joven, tener niños por montón tan pronto cuando aún no había llegado donde quería con su futuro como mecánico? Ella sonrió y se apoyó contra el hombro de su novio.

¿De qué serviría un hombre aburrido, estático, que no tenía mayores objetivos por los cuales luchar? ¿Qué la consintiera a tal punto que consumiera sus propios deseos? Ella negó y luego vio a los niños arremolinándose para jugar. Ella los tendría luego, y serían niños inteligentes y audaces.

Pero Edward se sentía culpable de no poder darle todo eso que, pensó, como toda mujer ella desearía. Familia, niños, estabilidad. Entre muchas otras cosas. Entonces esa idea que le rondaba la mente se metió incluso más profundamente en su cabeza. Él la observo disimuladamente, de reojo, y apretó su agarre. Ella dejó su cabeza descansar sobre él, y siguieron caminando. Cuando faltaba poco para llegar, Winry se separó a buscar las llaves, pero no fue necesario. Pinako los recibió fumando su típica pipa.

— Vaya, el tren llegó a tiempo. — Conjeturó la anciana.

—Sí, lo hizo. — Winry afirmó. — Iré a preparar la cena.

—No, no, Winry. — Pinako la detuvo. — Ya estoy yo en eso, descansa hija.

Ella asintió, complacida de ser liberada de una de sus obligaciones, y con Edward detrás de ella subieron hasta la habitación de ella. Ed entró y se lanzó sobre la cama mientras ella se quitaba los zapatos por unos más confortables. Ella le frunció el cejo apenas su cama crujió bajo el peso del cuerpo masculino.

—Ya no eres un niño, Ed, deja de lanzarte sobre las camas— Le reprendió. — Y no pesas cincuenta kilos, vas a romperla un día de estos.

Él le sacó la lengua, sentándose sobre la cama, cruzándose de piernas al estilo indio. Ella por su lado buscó un peine para cepillar su cabello.

—¿Estás insinuando que estoy gordo, o qué?

Winry se rió quedamente y lo encaró, mientras se peinaba.

—Ed, el automail pesa, no eres un niño, y quizá sí estés un poco gordito. — Lo picó, aunque era una total mentira.

Pero él lo pilló cuando ella comenzó a reírse, doblándose sobre sí misma al ver su rostro ofendido. Era tan hilarante ver a Edward Elric inseguro con respecto a si mismo, preocupado por algo tan mundano como aquello cuando él mismo parecía etéreo en sus metas a cumplir. Entonces él la tomó por detrás, dándole razones reales por las cuales reír. Haciéndole cosquillas hasta que ella convulsionaba de risa entre sus brazos, luchando por librarse de los dedos callosos de él que se filtraban sobre la piel de su vientre para hacerle cosquillas.

—¡Ed, Ed! ¡Suél…tame! — Pidió ella, rendida ante las carcajadas y las dolorosas pero incontrolables convulsiones de los músculos de su vientre.

—¡Eso por burlarte de mí…! — Exclamó él, riendo ante las respuestas de ella, que uso la misma arma contra él.

Pinako los observó un momento desde el umbral de la puerta y bajó de nuevo hasta la cocina. Esos dos nunca cambiarían, por más adultos que se hicieran, por más absurdas que se volvieran sus peleas.

Winry se giró logrando finalmente soltarse los brazos fuertes de su novio y metió descuidadamente sus manos frías hasta el pecho de él, comenzando una nueva ronda de furiosas y despiadadas cosquillas. Y forcejearon, uno contra el otro, con las manos astutas acariciando hasta que se doblaban de la risa. Y Winry cayó sentada sobre la cama y él arrodillado en el suelo frente a ella.

Ambos tomaron un instante para recuperar sus respiraciones, jadeando entre pequeñas risas que escapaban. Ella colocó su frente sobre la de él y le sonrió. No, ella no cambiaría a Edward y sus tonterías infantiles por todas las vidas estables del mundo. Él colocó sus manos acunando el rostro femenino y cubrió la distancia entre sus bocas con un beso.

Ella se inclinó, dejando sus manos donde estaban bajo la camisa de él y ladeando su rostro para dejarlo entrar en su boca. Edward tomó la oportunidad, introduciendo su lengua. No se habían besado muchas veces así. Eran ocasiones contadas, porque las primeras eran demasiado vergonzosas, en especial admitir que ninguno de los dos tenía idea de cómo proseguir. Inexpertos y, además, torpes.

Pero para ese momento ya habían tomado confianza para dejar atrás las torpezas. Ella sintió las manos masculinas bajar hasta su espalda y ella tembló cuando él llegó hasta sus caderas donde el borde de su blusa de plegaba. Ella inmiscuyó sus manos por el torso de él, tocando aquellas hendiduras entre sus músculos trabajados y los acarició con sus dedos. Fibrosos y cálidos. Carne humana, piel bronceada y atrayente.

Por su lado Edward dejó una de sus manos meterse bajo la blusa de algodón que Winry llevaba ese día y la otra, hasta su muslo izquierdo, levantándole la falda hasta lo inmoral. Ella lo dejó, reparando en que eso era más piel de lo que decentemente mostraría. Pero le importaba poco, ella no era precisamente adepta a las reglas. Entonces simplemente y como pocas veces en su vida se dejo hacer.

Ella se estremeció cuando Edward bajó con sus besos por su cuello, mientras subía una de sus manos hasta el borde de su sujetador. Él estaba muy concentrado en mordisquear su clavícula como para darse cuenta de que ella hundía sus uñas sobre su espalda hasta que realmente comenzó a doler. Pero aún así no se quejó en lo absoluto.

Ocupó su boca en besar, lamer y morder la piel de su mecánico. Ella lo acercó más a él rodeándolo con sus piernas a pesar del desnivel entre ambos. Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, regresando a su boca, a dejando la mano que apretaba delicadamente su muslo para buscar apoyo en la cómoda superficie de la cama. Ella jadeó cuando se separaron mínimamente para tomar aire.

Pero Winry volvió en sí, retomando su capacidad de reacción, cuando Edward apretó uno de sus senos entre sus manos. Asustada lo empujó hacia atrás, y debido a la posición del joven arrodillado en el suelo éste cayó esparcido por el suelo de espaldas. Dolido por el golpe, se sentó precariamente en el suelo para emitir una queja a toda voz exigiendo una explicación para tal arrebato. No lo hizo.

La imagen de Winry con la falda subida a tal punto que veía su ropa interior completamente, la blusa abierta y el sujetador asomandose no fue lo que lo detuvo. Sino que fueron los ojos confusos de ella, con la boca abierta temblando y el cabello desordenado envolviendo su rostro y ocultando parcialmente marcas rojizas que, pensó, con el tiempo se pondrían moradas.

Y esas marcas eran suyas.

Entonces en un largo instante de confusión, Edward se levantó, le besó la coronilla y murmurando un "lo lamento" abandono la habitación.

Edward había concluido que se había precipitado y ella no estaba lista. Ella pareció entenderlo unos minutos luego que le tomó darse cuenta de qué iba la situación y cómo habían terminado así. Luego ella se dio cuenta de que la que ponía las distancias entre ambos no era él, era ella. Y era estúpido. De modo que se levanto de su lugar y aún temblando con la ropa un poco más arreglada se encaminó hasta el cuarto de él, frente al suyo propio.

Tomó aire lentamente, reuniendo coraje y tocó la puerta.

¿A qué le temía, en verdad? ¿Al contacto, al pudor, al dolor del cual todas las jóvenes hablaban? Ella negó.

De pronto todo parecía simple, natural y casi obvio. Ella abrió la puerta y entró, templada.

* * *

Acá termina el capítulo.

Entre cada capítulo pasa bastante tiempo, nada demasiado definido. Tienen continuidad, pero no realmente directa.

Un beso, y muchas gracias a todos por su comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tensión Sexual.**

* * *

_Disclaimer: FMA no es mío, pertenece a Hiromu Arakawa._

* * *

Pinako amaneció enferma una mañana de invierno, fría. Era casi álgido como muy pocos inviernos habían sido en esa zona por lo general cálida. Su nieta estaba sumamente preocupada por su salud, aunque ella desestimaba su enfermedad catalogándola como un simple resfriado. Se le pasaría, pensaba, mientras procuraba ocultar la tos de su nieta. Winry a veces sobreactuaba, preocupándose excesivamente por algo de escasa importancia como lo era un catarro común.

— ¿Estás segura que no quieres que me quede contigo? Edward puede encontrar el camino a casa solo, sabes.

Pinako alzó una ceja, burlista.

—Winry, hija, te mueres por ir a recibirlo. — Expresó la anciana, acomodándose mejor entre las frazadas— Vete que el tren llegará pronto, si aún no lo hizo.

La joven observó a la anciana en la cama. No era boba. Pinako era lo suficientemente mayor para que algo como un "catarro común", como insistía la enferma, derivase en algo peor. Winry lo pensó un minuto. Su abuela tenía razón, ella no se movería de la cama y recibir a Edward a lo sumo consumiría media hora si el tren demoraba. Pinako no empeoraría tan repentinamente. Así que se levantó de la silla que había estado ocupando y miró a su abuela con desconfianza.

— ¿Juras que no te moverás ni intentarás ponerte a trabajar? ¡Y eso incluye los quehaceres, abuela!

Pinako bufó, indignada a pesar de que su leve enfermedad la mantenía exhausta e inútil. Ella asintió y luego echó a su nieta de la habitación que ocupaba. Apenas ésta salió la mujer tomó su pipa y su tabaco que escondía debajo del colchón de su cama. Si su nieta pensaba que iba a quitarle ese vicio a su edad, no estaba pensando claramente.

Winry por su parte tomó su grueso abrigo del perchero junto a la puerta y apretó su bufanda antes de salir de la casa que compartía con la anciana. Gimió estremeciéndose con un escalofrío que trepó por su cuerpo al ser azotada por una ráfaga de aire gélido. Definitivamente ese invierno era particularmente frío.

Armada con sus botas de nieve la muchacha comenzó a caminar hacia la estación de trenes, única, de su pueblo. Refugió sus manos enguantadas en los bolillos de su abrigo y sonrió. Estaba contenta a pesar de su rechazó al clima. Edward finalmente retornaba a visitarlas luego de cuatro meses y medio de ausencia. Ella había cumplido años días anteriores y Edward le había manifestado por teléfono que no podría ir en esa fecha específica por cuestiones de boletos. No había muchos trenes a su pueblo y él debía viajar al menos en tres trenes distintos para llegar. Pero ese día había llamado para decir que pudo encontrar un tren a tiempo. Winry se sonrojó repentinamente, ocultando su barbilla en el cuello del abrigo.

Edward le había propuesto matrimonio, a su forma muy particular, antes de irse en la estación anterior. Ella había aceptado de la forma más estúpida posible, recordó avergonzada, y él se había ido cargando sólo con su valija. De modo que ella quedó allí, en la estación viéndolo partir. Ella comprendió en esos momentos lo que lo traía en aquel entonces tan nervioso. Sonrió, avanzando con mayor velocidad.

Ese día llegó a su casa sonriente, toda hecha risas, y dejó esa pequeña sensación guardada dentro de sí. Como no quería apresurar las cosas, y porque había sido muy confuso, había dejado esa dicha para sí sin compartirla con su abuela.

La muchacha apresuró su pasó cuando escuchó al tren llegar. Pero se equivocó, pues el tren estaba yéndose de nuevo. Lo supo cuando lo vio parado en la estación, con un sobretodo marrón cubriéndolo del frío. Una ancha sonrisa se expandió por el rostro sonrosado de la rubia, quién apresuró su pasó para llegar a él. Edward se volteó al escuchar los pasos e incluso antes de verla sonrió.

¿Quién más iría por allí con ese clima?

Él dejó su maleta a un lado y dio un par de zancadas abriendo los brazos para recibir a Winry entre ellos. La muchacha se lanzó con tanta fuerza que a Edward le costó mantener el equilibrio sobre le nieve que colmaba el suelo de la estación. Ella emitió una risa ruidosa y él la apretó en un abrazo. Winry se estiró, apresada, y besó el inicio de su mandíbula. Lo poco que alcanzaba siendo abrazada. Luego él aflojó el agarre y entusiasmado buscó sus labios.

Así sí que valía la pena volver a casa. Un viento frío los atrapó cuando se separaron, sonrientes. Winry reparó en cuanto lo había extrañado en esos meses, y él se concentró en cuán bien se sentía allí. Estaba comenzando a entender aquello que Alphonse le había dicho una vez; "Creo que la vida se basa en buscar un lugar al cual volver, o una persona a la cual regresar." Edward recordó que en esa época estaba un poco desanimado y buscando levantar el ánimo de su hermano bromeó, llamándolo romántico.

Su hermano era mucho más sabio de lo que él mismo pensaba. Suspiró, observando su aliento convertirse en vaho.

—¿Nos vamos? — Consultó la muchacha y él asintió, recuperando su maleta.

—Claro— Respondió, comenzando a caminar al lado de su novia. — ¿Qué tal la anciana?

Winry lo observó por un instante antes de sincerarse con él, quién la escuchó seriamente aunque la pregunta quiso sonar amena. La muchacha relató cabizbaja que le dejaba creer a la anciana que no la escuchaba toser compulsivamente en las noches, y que fingía no ver las ojeras en su rostro consumido. Winry concluyó diciendo que Pinako llevaba con un resfriado común más de un mes, y en cama casi dos semanas continuas.

—¿La anciana está… realmente enferma? — Él preguntó.

Ella asintió.

A Edward le parecía casi imposible imaginar a la anciana de una forma que no fuera sana y fuerte, era en verdad extraño desde su punto de vista. Para él Pinako Rockbell era la imagen de la salud y la fuerza; una mujer sobre todo activa. Enferma no la recordaba nunca. Pero Winry parecía seriamente preocupada.

— ¿Ha ido el doctor?

—Sí, él ha dicho que la abuela sólo tiene gripe y que por la edad le costará un poco más de lo normal recuperarse… Pero no logró asimilar que ella es, ya sabes…

—¿Vieja?

—¡Edward! — Lo reprendió. — No, es decir, que no vivirá por siempre. Es como si apenas ahora reparase en que ella vivió más de lo que le queda por vivir. ¿Me explico?

Él se limitó a asentir y a caminar mientras ella levantaba la vista al cielo.

—Creo que estoy exagerando, falta mucho para que ella se vaya. — Afirmó y luego cruzó su brazo con el de él.

—Es Pinako, si hay alguien casi indestructible es ella. — Bromeó, un poco cohibido porque ella le tomara del brazo.

Él sintió como si su bolsillo pesara kilogramos extra y el resto del camino le relató su corta estadía el central mientras aguardaba por un tren que lo llevara hasta allí. Winry escuchó como él le contaba sobre el entonces, General de Brigada, o Brigadier, Mustang. La chica lo reprendió al mofarse del hombre y luego se rió con un comentario ocurrente. Allí estaba esa sensación de familiaridad y confianza que tanto había anhelado. Ella se encontró un poco avergonzada por preguntarse si esa noche él se colaría en su cama como lo había hecho un tiempo antes de irse. Luego se apretó a su lado, afirmando su agarre en su brazo.

Edward disimuló su sonrisa y visualizó la casa amarilla rodeada de nieve. Se veía particularmente cálida, aunque pensó que era consecuencia del contraste con la nieve y el fuego que seguramente ardía dentro. Winry lo dejó ir a visitar a la anciana mientras ella buscaba la tarta en la cocina y la servía. La joven tomó los platos y se adentró al cuarto. Ocasionalmente ella se preguntaba si Edward notaba el cambio en el cuarto cuando él estaba dentro. Pinako estaba sentada en su cama frente a un Elric que se encogía a carcajadas.

—¿Divirtiéndose sin mí, uh? — La chica expresó con un falso tono ofendido a modo de broma.

* * *

Edward se acomodó en su cama, caliente y mullida, que lo había llamado gran parte del día a sus tentadoras frazadas. Él estaba aliviado al ver a Pinako recomponerse un poco más diariamente. Winry le había dicho que era debido a su visita, pero lo dudaba mucho. La anciana era demasiado terca para dejarse en cama mucho más tiempo. El observó la mesa de luz fijamente durante largos minutos y suspiró, no podía seguirlo postergando. De esa forma nunca juntaría el coraje. Entonces se levantó y tomó aquello que había ido con él hasta la casa, bajando a la cocina. Allí preparó chocolate y volvió a subir hasta el primer piso.

Una vez allí entró al cuarto donde se coló, como noches anteriores. Winry estaba allí, vistiéndose luego de un baño. La chica no le recriminó entrar mientras no estaba completamente vestida, pero estaba cohibida por la falta de costumbre y se giró; permitiéndole entrar pero no ver su torso aún desnudo. Edward se aclaró la garganta y dejó ambas tasas humeantes en la mesa de luz de la chica y se sentó en la cama que le pertenecía a la mecánico. La muchacha fingió no sentirse pudorosa y no se apresuró al vestirse. La habitación estaba caldeada por la calefacción de modo que Winry se permitía dormir con una remera manga larga y unos pantalones de algodón.

— ¿No puedes dormir, Edward? — Balbuceó ella, algo tímida.

Él asintió, aunque no era así, y le tendió la tasa con chocolate mientras tomaba él de la suya propia. Winry se subió a la cama y se relajó mientras le daba las gracias por la cálida infusión. Pronto comenzaron a conversar y aunque no quería hacerlo, ella terminó por preguntarle por la fecha de su partida. Edward le había dicho que tres días más era todo lo que le quedaba en ese pueblo, ella comprendía.

Largos momentos después ella se metió bajo las sábanas invitándolo a seguirla. Él no se hizo de rogar y quitándose los zapatos ingresó a la cama que oportunamente compartía con su novia. A veces sólo a conversar, y otras se enredaban en las sabanas entre silenciosos sonidos guturales. Él recordó entonces a que había ido, pero lo olvido de nuevo cuando su novia comenzó a besar el nacimiento de su cabello en la nuca.

¿Quién podía con ella?

Los besos en el cuello fueron seguidos por caricias en los hombros, que bajaron por su espalda hasta su cintura. La prendas resbalaron por los costados de la cama y Winry tiritó ante la falta de ropa interior y el aire frío contra su piel, que se estremeció. Ed pronto compensó a la ropa como fuente más próxima de calor y ella se pegó a su cuerpo bronceado por sus viajes al sur.

Sus caderas se enredaron apretadamente una contra la otra, y ella enterró sus uñas creando un sendero de marcas rojizas por la espalda masculina mientras él apretaba su cintura frotándose íntimamente con ella. Winry gimió, mordiéndose los labios, cuando las caricias se hicieron más atrevidas y ella lo apuró, sin reconocerse arqueándose bajo su peso.

Edward dispuso una guerra de besos donde la piel femenina era trinchera y complació tanto a la joven como a sí mismo hundiéndose en ella y besando su boca carnosa. Winry jadeó y se dejó ir recibiéndolo pronto, cansado y satisfecho, sobre su pecho. Él respiraba agitadamente y Winry se dedicó a acariciarle el pelo suelto mientras retomaban sus respiraciones luego de haber acabado.

¿De todo eso se habían perdido por causa del pudor? Edward se levantó y se hizo a un lado dejando de aplastarla. Winry se cubrió teniendo de excusa al condenado frío mientras él abría su brazo sobre la almohada para ella. La muchacha aceptó gustosa refugiándose en su calor corporal.

Entonces Ed silenciosamente deslizó algo hasta sus manos y ella, adormilada, se despabiló rápidamente. Se sentó en la cama sin preocuparse de cubrir sus senos desnudos y admiró la caja entre sus manos. Edward la miraba y apartaba su vista de ella repetidas veces en claro nerviosismo. Ella abrió la caja y un anillo brilló en la penumbra.

—Ya sabes… para hacerlo formal. — Titubeó él, olvidando las palabras que había preparado previamente. —¿Te gusta?

Edward volvió su vista a ella y la observó limpiarse las lágrimas antes que corrieran por sus mejillas y ella se dejó caer en la cama y se abrazó a él sin soltar el anillo. Luego ocultó su rostro de Edward entre su pecho masculino y su propio pelo rubio. Edward no sabía cómo interpretarlo pero le dio tiempo a explicarse a sí misma, nervioso. Ella tomó el anillo y lo colocó en su dedo anular. Asintió despacio ante los ojos de Edward y besó el pecho de él justo donde latía el corazón.

—Oficial, entonces. — Murmuró con la voz quebrada. — No hacía falta anillo, Ed.´

El joven la observó cuidadosamente. Él sabía que Winry nunca la pediría un anillo, pero él quería dárselo. Por eso fue a Central y buscó la ayuda de la Coronel Hawkeye para que le auxiliara en la búsqueda de un anillo apropiado. Y tuvo que soportar, después, al bastardo de Mustang picándolo con eso de que finalmente había aceptado su fijación por su mecánico.

"Estás celoso, Mustang, porque yo me casó y tú maldito anciano ni novia fija tienes."

—Es una promesa, porque quiero que sepas que aunque tarde algo más en la investigación… yo realmente, bueno, te quiero… conmigo.

Ella sonrió, y besó la comisura de sus labios. Él se veía muy atractivo en la penumbra, avergonzado, desnudo y apenas cubierto. Ella no se reprendió por desear a su, oficialmente, prometido. Que la mandaran al infierno si querían, pero ella quería un poquito más de Elric esa noche. Quizá algo más que un poquito, porque no tendría nada de él en meses y realmente lo extrañaría.

Pero los reencuentros serían mejores a partir de entonces, se dijo. Y luego se sentó a horcajas sobre él sorprendiéndolo.

— Ahora, dime ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

* * *

Lamento mucho la tardanza, pero este capítulo particularmente necesitaba modificarlo. Además, no me di el tiempo para corregirlo entero y quería subirlo cuando me complaciera y eso tardó algo más de lo esperado. Como verán le subí el rating a M aunque no sea la gran cosa no estoy segura de que debiera permanecer en T.

Por otro lado encontré varios errores ortográficos y hubo partes que debí escribirlas nuevamente porque no me gustaban.

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios que siempre animan a continuar. Un beso, les deseo toda la suerte del mundo. Ojalá les agrade el capítulo.


End file.
